


[untitled] #15

by jb_slasher



Series: [untitled] [15]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Gen, Liverpool, Stealing Lyrics From System Of A Down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Xabi Alonso is a rentboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled] #15

Such a lonely day, and it's his, the most loneliest day of his life.

He was here alone, sitting on his bed, regretting he had thought of such a stupid idea.

Selling yourself by yourself was an extremely bad idea. His first punter hadn't known - nor would have cared - that he was a virgin. The cries of pain had probably gotten him off faster than usual and the punter couldn't have cared less about anything else.

Now, Xabi felt used, violated, torn apart from the inside.

He'd had too light a reason to get into this; he obviously hadn't thought this through. Now he was in pain, tired and dirty from the inside out.

At least he hadn't brought the punter to his flat so he was safe from any more of them customers showing up.

He wanted to not feel so goddamn alone, so fucking hurt.

The worst part was that he'd consciously brought this on himself. What a stupid fuck he was! No one in his right mind would have done something like that, something so awful for such a petty excuse.

And only himself to blame.

FUCK.


End file.
